User talk:LouCypher
The code is --~~~~, please use it. Signing your comments allows people like myself to follow conversations easier, as well as make things overall nicer. Why do you not do it? I've asked you on kb before and you said you would. Please, for my sanity, sig your convos. --Me at work 11:34, 16 Jan 2005 (PST) Search Plugins I added the code in MediaWiki:Monobook.js so you can link to install the plugins. Read the comments there so you know how to use it, and respond to this to tell me if it works/doesn't work. --Me at work 17:46, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) :Nevermind, it doesn't work. Please nevermind the fact that the image wouldn't work anyway due to it having a different name, the function itself doesn't work thanks to mediawiki being all weird. --Me at work 17:52, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) ::Actually I was gonna ask if I could upload the engines and the icons and make the script to install. It would be easier for the non-techie users. Unfortunately we can't run a script from wikis :( Thanks anyway :) I'll find another way. --LouCypher 18:11, 29 Jan 2005 (PST) :::Crikey, I see you've decided to split it up into a lot of pages. That's fine, but here's a tip on the category deal. If you use something like Hello in Something:Hi, it'll show up as "Hello" in the category list page. This way you can split it up so it's not just S, S cont. and S cont. --Me at work 11:04, 30 Jan 2005 (PST) ::::I didn't know about that, sorry. Thanks for the tips. Ugh! More works to do :/ --LouCypher 12:07, 30 Jan 2005 (PST) Lou, Thanks for creating that search plugin for DiningQuest.com. We are currently upgrading our search features and I have actually already written the search plugin for the new site, but giving the community one to use with the current site is great. I will let you know once we launch the new search and send you my code for the new plugin. --DiningQuest.com 9:23, 03 May 2005 (EST) Congraduration I have made you into a "SysOp". You have the "Bureaucrat" flag set so that, if you deem necessary, you can create other SysOps. I ask that you kindly use the special powers only when necessary, such as to protect a page suffering constant vandalism, or to block a constant vandal. This is because I trust you into recognizing these people properly. Thanks! --Tom talk/Bliki 23:07, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Whoaaa! Thanks :) I'll use my 'power' wisely ;) --LouCypher 23:15, 7 Mar 2005 (GMT) p.s. congra''duration''? ::Combolations, Elizagerth, on your 100th emails! (It's a Strongbad Email reference) --Tom talk/Bliki 01:10, 8 Mar 2005 (GMT) Wiki.png I'm not sure non-commercial license would work for the logo, because we're hosted by Wikicities and serving ads, for-profit. Hmm... 21:02, 13 Mar 2005 (GMT) :I released it to public domain, because I didn't actually draw it (I just pasted those images). --LouCypher ☎ 12:57, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::I don't think that's going to be ok, I would prefer it just some kinda crazy "Made for Mozilla Community only" lincense. Why? Because MoFo could get really upset with us for saying that this derivitive of their images is public domain. I don't know yet, I haven't heard back from Gerv re: the logo, so... --Tom talk/Bliki 19:59, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::Hmm...you're right. Any idea? --LouCypher ☎ 21:31, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) Featured Project We aren't going to add random users posts. Every week a project will be a featured project (or, project of the week). We are going to keep a history of these posts (similar to the Featured Wikicity posts) as well as a link to the sfx post here. ivanii made a post, yes, but it's not relevant. However, you're free to merge that somehow into the Mosaic image page? --Tom talk/Bliki 23:24, 14 Mar 2005 (GMT) :Oh. OK, got it. Thanks. --LouCypher ☎ 11:37, 15 Mar 2005 (GMT) ::That's great. Hope I didn't seem too rude about it, it does sound a bit rude doesn't it? But, you may be onto something with the idea of a list of projects with 'more detail'. Want to add it to the current 'possible list' i made in the Sandbox? --Tom talk/Bliki 18:27, 15 Mar 2005 (GMT) :::I don't think your message above is rude. Well, your previous messages to me (on the first days of FoxMat) sounds a bit rude, but as long as you are right (and you were), it's OK to me. About the project, I can't think of anything right now But I'll see what I can do. --LouCypher ☎ 08:49, 17 Mar 2005 (EST) Camino Materials I looked into it deeply to make sure that the edit was not bs, and it wasn't. All the images I had linked to were available on this new, centralized banner page. So, I left it. I reverted your edit back to the anons edit. No offense, I just thought I should explain it. --Tom talk/Bliki 01:38, 27 Mar 2005 (EST) *replied *:Yeah, it works for me. I'm getting the page. But, if it's not working for you, feel free to merge the old line with the new page and then we'll have both links. --Tom talk/Bliki 11:25, 27 Mar 2005 (EST) wikicities != sfx we have the ability to have speedy deletion, and unlike sfx, it means something. hell, we're going to become sfx2 here eventually, at this very wiki. we're doing more spreading here than they are there, and while sfx2 is supposed to 'resolve' this, i will have to see it to believe it. blake's original plan was killed (and it was a good plan too, every week another project) in favor of sfx, and sfx just rotted into a festering pile of junk. how will sfx2 fix this? i don't know yet. apparently they move a couple things around on the site in order but keep the same goals, and users, and plans. i don't see how it'll succeed. sfx2 is right here. right now. people will realize it. they have already begun down that path. i should look into getting sysop at wikicities so that i can help you with your quest to remove the spam for angelabeau dot whatever. --Tom talk/Bliki 12:54, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) :I just wish the SFX admins webmasters could trust their fellow members who dedicate their times and efforts to SFX to help them moderating the site. But they choose to work alone, now all the blame goes to them ;) :It's so sad that we lost vfh131 :( --LouCypher ☎ 14:13, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) ::We didn't. SFX did. I asked vfh to hang around at the wiki, and he said he was planning to. Maybe he'll return, who knows. He never wanted to spread firefox, more like standards, but spreading firefox was a means to this end and that worked for him. What's wrong with SFX taking people who want to spread firefox for a higher goal, standards compliance etc. I don't see it. --Tom talk/Bliki 14:47, 28 Mar 2005 (EST) I nominated you for being a sysop, so angela created Wikicities:Wikicities:Administrators. Wanna sign up? --Tom talk/Bliki 16:38, 4 Apr 2005 (EDT) *replied Mozilla Community:Administrative Actions Please log further admin actions here, so that people can be more aware of how we do things. We do need to get some policies up, so I think a log of actions will allow us to see how we've judged in the past, what we need to list, and so on. Plus, it's easier to read than the block log. --Tom talk/Bliki 19:24, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC) *Replied (saying "log other actions like page deletion/protection too?") ::Sounds smart. I mean, if it's not just totally pointless like "I deleted this page because it was a sandbox subpage I made" or "I protected this page because it was a demonstration page I made to show this guy via email". Those are personal actions, for the act of preserving a page which wasn't used for anything but demonstration anyway. Such as, if I created a demonstration of a new page layout for SFX:Projects List and wanted people at SFX to vote, I'd protect it. Later I'd delete it. These are minor actions affecting noone so they're not worth logging. However, if it involves other people, then yes, go ahead and log it. Makes sense, right? --Tom talk/Bliki 20:31, 15 Apr 2005 (UTC) ::*Replied (Got it!) ::: --Tom talk/Bliki 18:31, 4 Aug 2005 (UTC) Pr0n ad I don't know why, but the Spread Firefox banner you placed in the footer turned into a free pr0n ad... So I removed it. 00:58, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) :The image hosting service I used to put my image was being hacked. Sorry for that. :( --LouCypher ☎ 03:10, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) Old? Although I've seen your pic via the SFX image gallery, and there was a trick to seeing it, I didn't think you looked that old. But, I have no idea how old you are. Care to share? --Tom talk/Bliki 23:15, 23 Apr 2005 (UTC) * replied bureaucrat that means he can make other users sysops now :( /Tom :It looked like Charlvn was meant to be a sysop, not a bureaucrat, so I've fixed this. If that wasn't what was intended, please let me know. Angela (talk) 07:52, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) Broken links The install links at Search Plugin:Wiktionary all end in 404s. 02:25, 7 Aug 2005 (UTC) *replied My wiki Do you know how to make the weird al wiki a search engine? --User:The thing12:54, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Hey Loucypher :Can you promote me to a sysop? I am a sysop on RareWiki and I even own that wiki. Can I have sysop rights Lou? Thanks. I forgot to mention. Why are you inactive here a lot? ::Hello? Where are my sysop powers? Can I have them plz? Um hi :Can you contribute here or at least talk to me cuz I feel bored here all by myself. Plans Hello. I'm TwoTailedFox. Myself and a few others have a project we'd like to discuss. It's come to our attention that Wikia's wikis focused on Gaming, Technology and Software have either outright failed, or are so unorganised that they are not fit for purpose anymore. Part of this problem is the fractured nature of Wikis. On Wikipedia, it's much, much simpler to link to articles when they share a common theme, and I feel we can do this at Wikia. We'd like to merge mozilla.wikia.com's articles into either tech.wikia.com or software.wikia.com (depending on suitability requirements). You'd also be given Administrator rights on both of those Wikis.--TwoTailedFox (My Talk Page) 13:08, July 25, 2013 (UTC)